Beyond Power
by United we fall
Summary: What if Vegeta,Radditz, Nappa and Kakorat fought together to bring down Frieza please R&R PG13 for Language and fighting Remaking it should be out sometime this month
1. Request

Vegeta walked out of the shower to see Nappa and Radditz playing cards when their steal doors opened and two soldiers walked into the recreation area, "Lord Frieza would like to see you guys" they both walked out while laughing to each other "to think their race was feared" Vegeta's anger started to rise when Radditz gripped his shoulder "don't worry Vegeta they will get what's coming to them" he gave a evil smirk as he formed a ki ball on his hand which he dispersed of as all three of them walked out to the chamber of Frieza. They were walking down the long corridor when Zarbon and the fat lard Dodoria walked by. Nappa just grinned at them while looking over Vegeta's head as they approached the door to Frieza's chamber they heard shouts and screams as men being shot with ki blasts from Frieza "well he is in a good mood!" Vegeta said while looking over at Radditz who was starting at the ground, "why are you so down Radditz?" he looked up with a jolt as he realized that he was day dreaming "ooh it nothing" but he couldn't forget that today Planet Vegeta-sei was blown up. They approached Frieza's door when it opened up as burnt flesh, and blood swept over the Sayians who really didn't notice but kept on walking on when they saw Frieza in his chair while holding a person up to his face while giving a evil smirk then he shot him in the gut while blood gushed out all over Frieza's face. Nappa started to laugh to himself as he saw what happened when Vegeta nudged him in the ribs causing them to bruise, "Nappa shut up" Radditz stepped in front of Nappa when Frieza glared over with his cold eyes starting at them. He started to hover over to the Sayians while Vegeta just glared at him when he spoke aloud "I have two missions for you, first of all you are to destroy all rebel forces on Planet Luponard, and to capture the Leader's Daughter from them" Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz started to protest when Frieza pointed to fingers at them and forming a ki ball at his finger tips "you will do what your told damn monkeys!" as the three left they started to chat among themselves "how can this be, were sayians the most feared race ever!" both Nappa and Vegeta just laughed "Radditz that was back then our race died today" Vegeta halted trying to stop himself from thinking of his father he never really knew the man, of course most sayians didn't see their parents because of missions and war. Nappa waved his hand in front of his face trying to get his attention "Prince Vegeta!" he flashed out of his daydream as he realized they were outside of their recreation area, the three of them walked into the area as they went to sleep getting ready for tomorrow…

Vegeta was having another nightmare of that same day when Vegeta-sei was blown up, he woke up to see his father looking at him "d-d-dad? Don't leave me again!" he started to get angry for having such weaknesses (how-how that day changed me when mom, dad and everything I held so dear just vanished) he got out of bed to go train at the center, he made his way down while wiping the sleeping dust out of his eyes when he approached the door he entered, "hello V-Vegeta" the person behind the counter started to shake as he saw the Prince before him "I want Seventy- Saibamen he planted about fourty of them and poured the liquid over them while laughing to himself as they came out of the ground Vegeta told them to fight him until he was near death all of them understood. Vegeta was a inch away from death when the Front desk guy started to yell and pushed the button for the medics to come down to the room, he pushed most of the Saibamen away which pissed of Vegeta casing him to kill the fucker for interfering soon, darkness enveloped him as blood started to drip off of his chin and onto the floor he opened his eyes to see his own blood dripping onto his gloves and armor that was now destroyed he started powering up as he saw his own blood. Most of the Saibamen started to back away when Vegeta's ki flared up past sixty-thousand causing most of them to run away from him, he brought his arms in making an x and threw them out which caused a wind of up to six hundred miles per hour throwing all of the Saibamen into the wall crushing their skulls, and breaking their backs from the blow he pointed two fingers out and started to fire ki blasts at the remains of them burning the corpses but before he could finish he passed out again. Nappa and Radditz got a call from the medical bay that Vegeta was being healed and that they should leave for Luponard ASAP, so both Nappa and Radditz packed and grabbed new armor and headed for the medical bay to check in on the Prince, as they came through the doors Vegeta's healing pod door just opened as the Prince walked out as he took to his surrounding he saw them just past the entrance door "well where do you think you guys are going?" Vegeta said while giving them a smirk both Radditz and Nappa bowed before him as they told him the story of how they were told to leave ASAP with out him and how they were just going to leave, as they were speaking Vegeta grew bored and decided to get dressed and go with them as all three of them made their way to the space dock as a soldier ran past as white as a ghost, Vegeta turned around "well I guess I will see you guys on Luponard" as they departed all three space pods shot off into the direction of Luponard Solar System…


	2. MIA

As the three Space pods came into the solar system the three sayians awoke from their deep slumber "hey Vegeta want to stretch our legs?" Nappa asked while Radditz just listened to them. Twelve ships came out of nowhere heading straight towards them all three directed their attention when Vegeta stopped his ship and decided to have a little fun as he walked out onto this door he shot his hands up when multiple ki shots flew out making contact with about half of the ship, "well this is a little more interesting" he gave a smirk "Lets see how you do with this!" he but his hands together and yelled "Gallic Gun!" As the wave flew through space it finished off the rest of the ships as he started to laugh to himself. He got a call from Nappa "hey Vegeta that was pretty good, but when did your power level reach 14,000?" he turned around not saying anything while Radditz and Nappa's ship crashed into the Planet, (damn how did I get so powerful?) he just shut the door as his ship and made for the planet as well…

Meanwhile back at Frieza's post

"Lord Frieza!" Zarbon said while bowing, "um Vegeta's power level increased drastically from 9,000 to 14,000 in the past twenty four hours what should we do?" as he kept bowing Dodoria just gave a smirk "seems to me History likes to repeat itself" as he looked towards Frieza who was trying to ponder how the fucking Prince got so strong "Zarbon, send twelve of our best elites and have them disposed of!" Zarbon and Dodoria bowed and left without saying anything…

As the three Sayians made their way across the sky to the city of Zeroiuth were the rebels were hiding out. They landed nearby the palace as twenty warriors came forth, "HALT!" all three gave snickers as they walked forward "Nappa you reading what I got on my scouter?" Nappa turned on his scouter to reveal all of their power levels "only 600, god this is puny" as they kept on walking one warrior came forth "Leave now, I don't want to hurt you guys" Radditz just grinned and pointed his finger at him when a ki blast shot forth, the man just vanished and appeared behind Nappa elbowing him in the back as Radditz and Vegeta turned as they saw Nappa collapse to the ground. Radditz flew over to see the man Vanish again and reappear side kicking him in the face destroying his scouter, which crashed on the ground Vegeta was getting pissed off he started to rise his ki when his scouter started to go off he looked at it to see a figure of 12,000 appeared next to him he turned around punching mid air when a face appeared as he made contact with the man. "Your pretty good, I hope your better then them" he pointed his fingers at the unconscious Nappa and Radditz. Vegeta just started to laugh as he got into a defensive position "I am the Prince of All Sayians, punk!" he charged up and attacked as both flew higher up Vegeta dodged a punch to his ribs while doing a spin side kick to his a opponent's gut but he vanished in a flash as Vegeta tried to adjust his scouter to see where he was when he saw a energy beam flying at him, he tried to dodge but it wasn't aiming at him it was his scouter it blow up in Vegeta's face he throw it off getting frustrated when he had a flash back of his Father.

(FLASH BACK)

They were outside of the Royal Palace when his father got back from a recent mission for Frieza when he was told "Vegeta I want to tell you something, some enemies can move faster then this scouter will allow to see so I just want you to concentrate on his energy when he leaves it behind, you should be able to see it if you are relaxed" as his father demonstrated with a low level guard as he saw it he couldn't believe his eyes…

(END OF FLASH BACK)

Vegeta just started to relax when he saw the trail of energy waving back and forth, as it appeared to his right he flew at it at top speed kicking the air as the man fazed into view spitting up blood. Vegeta punched him in the jaw causing a few teeth to fly out, as he retried to regain his posture he flew backwards and just stood their "that's the first time anyone's ever hit me" he gave a smile when a women ran out with tears on her face "Ellinmo, stop fighting!" as two guards grabbed her and carried her into the palace Vegeta just gave a smirk which made Ellinmo more furious "Wait! Ellinmo is a sayians name!" Vegeta just finished when an aura could be seen around the man as he flew forwards, Vegeta side stepped to have an elbow in his gut as he tried to regain his position and started to punch the guy in the back as he shot an energy beam towards him. He deflected the beam with a wave of his hand which stunned Vegeta "h-h-how is that possible?" before he could finish his armor shattered as Ellinmo held his fist together and made a blow knocking Vegeta out cold, he crashed into the ground with a thud as rain dripped down from the sky which stunned all of the warriors because it never rained on Luponard. As Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz were carried to the prison of the palace they were thrown in with a bunch of rebels…

Radditz was the first one to wake to see Nappa and Vegeta unconscious next to him when a pair of eyes stared at him "f-f-food" Radditz stood up just to see teeth reflect off the little light they had he prepared a ki blast as the creature started to come forward then started to back away when Radditz threw the ball at it burning its flesh as it burnt its hair and exploded into pieces, Radditz grabbed a piece of meat and sniffed it as he brought it up to his mouth and started to eat it. Nappa and Vegeta were awoken when the ground started to shake "are you going to share or eat it all?" Both Nappa and Vegeta grabbed a pieces and discussed about Ellinmo and his group when screams and shouts came from upstairs Vegeta just walked over and started to laugh aloud "this is just metal" he grabbed two bars and pulled them apart making an opening for them Nappa and Radditz stood up and walked over when two green creatures ran out of no-where and grabbed Nappa's and Radditz's tail…


	3. Forgotten Sayians

As the green creatures held tight to Nappa's and Radditz's tail, Nappa brought down his elbow hard crushing the skull of one of the creatures when the other one started to loosen up Radditz fazed out and appeared behind it with a ki ball at its head, he let it go making green and black blood splat over the wall and onto the limp body of the other one, Vegeta just grinned and walked out with Nappa following as all three made their way upstairs they saw corpses of men, children, and women of all ages crushed in walls, floors, and even the ceiling as blood flowed from almost every single corpse. As they walked by, a man started to stir then he saw them and started to scream as if he saw something else but Nappa just walked over and snapped his neck in two, both Vegeta and Radditz sensed the on coming enemies as they turned around "so you also gained some abilities from that man?" Vegeta asked giving a smirk as he got ready, Radditz just nodded towards Vegeta when he spoke "that's why I love my blood" he gave a smirk too as the monsters turned the corner they both threw ki blasts which went right through the creature killing them. As they turned around about twenty more came running around the corner into the sayian's death trap as Nappa flew up he shot twelve blasts that flew off the wall killing only four while Vegeta and Radditz started to power up Vegeta shot his Gallic Gun Beam and Radditz shot up and killed one that was crawling along the top ceiling. They all three fought for what seemed hours until all the monsters were killed, the blood and smell made Radditz dizzy while Nappa grabbed him and Escorted Vegeta out into a courtyard of some sort when Ellinmo walked out with the girls body wrapped around in a sayian tail all three stopped before him when he turned towards them with tears in his eyes "why did Frieza send you" Vegeta didn't say anything while Nappa set down Radditz on a rock under a blue fruit tree of some sort to catch his breath Radditz sat there as he pondered what he just said. Ellinmo started to shake his fists in fury as his wife's body hit the cold mud dirt he started to lose control Nappa was the only one with a scouter that still worked as he hit the switch it started to rise from 12,000 to around 46,000 in a matter of minutes "how can this be it must be broken" both Vegeta and Radditz yelled out "how high is it?" but as they said that the scouter blew up and Nappa was just shitless as he stammered out "it-it was around 7-78,000" he started to back away as anger, hatred, and loneness made Ellinmo more furrier Vegeta started to walk forward when Ellinmo turned around to see twelve of Frieza's Elites stunned he jumped up and vanished. Vegeta turned around and looked up "Nappa, Radditz it looks like we have company!" Vegeta flew up towards them when he saw blood trickling down their backs, sides, and even necks "how? Can he move that fast?" Nappa and Radditz joined him "we should get off this damn planet Sire!" as they started to fly off the girl moved her arms and legs "hey! Guys look!" both of them looked down as Radditz flew over to the girl and picked her up in his arms they all three flew off in the direction of their ships with the girl…

Ellinmo started to blow anything up when he sensed Vegeta's power level leaving towards the landing of their ships with-with Yoteol he started to charge up when a blast smoked him in the back he turned around to see that Zarbon and Dodoria smiling at him! He charged first and hit Zarbon in the face while Dodoria fired a blast in his direction as it exploded on Ellinmo's back "you-you tricked them into hunting their own kind down!" he stood up and started to raise his ki to 85,000 when Zarbon appeared next to him snapping his neck in a sickening snap as his spine popped out from its socket with blood gushing to the ground "damn monkey you got to powerful" Zarbon threw the corpse into the mud and flew off towards Vegeta's power…

The girl awoke and screamed which caused Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz especially to wince as their ears picked up the high squeal, Vegeta started to fly faster while Radditz covered her mouth, when she looked over and saw Vegeta's spiky hair "who-who are you?" she asked while trying to hide the tears on her face when she saw the picture her father gave her of King Vegeta and his group of low level sayians being praised "your highness this is a trick!" she started to sob again as Radditz just kept on flying when they reached their destination they started to talk about the whole incident, when she spoke up again "Frieza sent you guys?" Vegeta just nodded and walked away while Nappa set up camp and Radditz patrolled the area making sure they weren't followed. When it was suppertime they all ate, and talked about their past and how Yoteol came to this planet with her husband and how they tried to hide from Frieza and his forces but no matter how hard they tried he kept finding them. Suddenly Zarbon stepped out of the shadows with an evil grin on his face, Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz bowed before him as Yoteol stood up and started to shout orders but they were cut off when Dodoria grabbed her by the waist and went into the tent. All three sayians just stayed bowed until Dodoria walked out with a even bigger grin on his face "Vegeta you did well and I would like to reward you with something" Zarbon threw a emblem down on the ground in front of Vegeta and spit on it "your race is dead and you all belong to Lord Frieza, got that fucking monkeys" tears started to come from Vegeta's eyes as he looked up with disgust towards Zarbon and Dodoria as Nappa and Radditz realized that it was the royal family emblem. They stood still until the tent flew up in the sky "Vegeta, Fight! Fight! Vegeta!" Zarbon fazed out and appeared behind her as his hand went through her stomach she gasped as Zarbon jumped up and flew off towards his ship while Laughing aloud when Dodoria fired a blast at the three sayians and took off after Zarbon "Veg-Vegeta F-Frieza is terrified of our race" tears were coming out of her eyes as blood came out of her mouth "he raped me of my heritage and –and killed Ellinmo" she started to choke on her blood while Vegeta nodded towards Radditz "go get the Medical Aid!" Radditz took off and came back in a few seconds with a box. They tried to heal her but the wound was to great for them to treat as all three watched as another Sayian fell victim to Frieza's fury. She told them everything about her family and how she tried to escape but that monster found them anyways like it was a hunt for a god damn animal Vegeta rose with his fists clenched at his side's "Radditz when we get back I want you to find all of the Sayians you can were going to kill Frieza!" he nodded and looked over at Nappa "Lets go!" as all three headed towards their ships Nappa's scouter started to go off, he turned around and looked to see twelve people in armor Vegeta and Radditz just kept on walking when a ki blast flew in front of them Vegeta turned around and shot six beams towards the enemy making contact with about three of them. Radditz ran off to the right while Nappa took off to the left the enemy was just confused as Vegeta, Nappa, and Radditz started to kill one by one off until only one survivor was left "why are you here?" Vegeta questioned the person for about a half-hour while Nappa and Radditz just sat there pondering for awhile when Nappa stood up and walked away from them to think by himself when he looked over to see Vegeta shot a ki beam through the Elite's head causing blood, brains and bone to splatter over the ground. Vegeta rose as he began to walk over to his ship and yelled out "LETS GO!" as all three sayians finely left the Planet of Luponard…


	4. Race

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and I tried to catch some more of my mistakes thanks for everything. Also this is sort of my story of how

Vegeta just sat in his ship not talking about what happened till they approached an outpost as the computer spoke "we need to refuel" as the ships landed on the crash cushions all three got out while Radditz and Nappa walked over and bowed to him "Vegeta why did we stop?" Radditz questioned, Vegeta just gave a smirk "were going to get something to eat!" at this Vegeta turned on his heel and walked towards the building when six burly men stepped out of the shadows with smirks on their face, as one of them walked over and started to laugh at the prince when Nappa and Radditz checked their power levels "the strongest one is 9,000 Vegeta" Nappa gave a snicker as he kept on walking when a small purple alien stepped in front of him "where do you think your going? Huh" he gave a smile when five of them started to whisper to each other. Nappa started to get pissed off while looked over at Vegeta who just nodded at him, he gave a smirk and started to raise his power level which increased from 4,000 to 6,500 he grabbed the aliens head and smashed it in with only one hand and laughed aloud as the others looked in shock at them when Vegeta and Radditz also started to raise their power levels and walked over to the groups leader and laughed as Vegeta flung his fists through the mans chest breaking his armor and crushing his lungs under the blow Radditz vanished and appeared behind one of the aliens and kicked the side of the head in crushing it's skull with a thud as his boot got covered in blood. The other aliens started to bow and ask for forgiveness when Guldo walked out of the trading area with a big grin on his face when he spotted the three sayians with power levels of 16,000) 7,000) and 2,500 as he looked over Nappa gave a laugh when he kicked a guy smashing his head into the side of the building as the three turned around they noticed Guldo with his mouth wide open in terror "what have you monkeys done? You killed my group of men!" he started to get angry when Vegeta walked over and gave a big smirk "well next time put a leash on them" he gave a guffaw as the three walked into the cafeteria to get some lunch to restore their power. Guldo started to run towards his ship dock when Jeice walked behind the corner "thank goodness Jeice Vegeta and them are becoming to strong, they killed my elites" Recoome chuckled as he turned around and left "Frieza would like to see us now" as Recoome, Guldo and Jeice walked to the dock they talked of the new mission and how they were going to slaughter the new planet of the sayians…

Vegeta, Radditz and Nappa walked out of the Cafeteria with grins and full belles as they walked over to the ship dock to check their ships. When a captain ran over to them "sorry sirs your ships have taken some damage but we should have three new ones by tomorrow Vegeta looked puzzled "what do you mean damage?" the captain walked them over to the three ruined space ships as fire and smoke came from the crafts "if you like we can put you in a recreation area till tomorrow?" Vegeta nodded and turned on his heel to follow the young captain to their quarters for the night…

"Lord Frieza Zarbon and Dodoria are here" as a man in combat armor bowed as the two guards walked in through the door "the ships have been destroyed Sire" Zarbon bowed as Dodoria did as well, "the new ships have trackers on them" as they talked about the mission and how to finely destroy the sayain race forever…

"Radditz see if you can track some Sayians down!" Vegeta said as they walked past the command center of the outpost, later that night Radditz ran in with twelve papers in his hands as he flung them on the table where Nappa and Vegeta where sitting eating some noodles and a bunch of other foods when he tapped on it pointing towards different names as he read them aloud with the names and planets they were on.

Kakorat—EarthTurles—UnknownRegeta—Unknown

Miuza—FearnusAminato—FearnusBrouim—Fearnus

(The list is about sixty names or so)

Vegeta stood up "so their making a planet again ha, we will finely be able to fight Frieza!" he clenched his fists as his power started to spark up even higher then before then Nappa and Radditz joined in as they all started to laugh like insane people "the Sayians will rise again!" as the three stopped they decided to make their move tomorrow when their ships were done and they were heading towards Fearnus to gather the rest of their race. In the morning they grabbed some food and headed for the decks as their ships were ready when they neared from around the corner the captain's voice "yes, it is complete the tracking device is on the three space pods" Vegeta's anger raised incredibly as he punched the captain in the back killing him instantly "their" he turned around and saw six pods being teleported in so he came up with a brilliant idea "Nappa lets take them!" he pointed at the ships coming in so the three warriors decided to take the ships as the other warriors stepped out Vegeta, Radditz, and Nappa took three of them right away. One of the warriors started to shout when he saw the tails around their waist "I um (gulps) so sorry sire" the three space ships raced out into the darkness of space heading towards the Nexium Solar System…

Vegeta Radditz and Nappa flew in the direction of Nexium when Radditz spoke over their scouter "Vegeta do you mine if I leave for awhile?" Vegeta was about to question when Radditz broke in "my brother is on this lists but he's on earth, so with your permission I would like to head towards that solar system" Vegeta just laughed "make sure you come back alive. So the Sayians started to make their plans only it was of a greater force toying with them…


	5. Brotherly Love

Radditz ship flew through space as the lonely warrior pondered if Vegeta knew what he was doing (man I hope Vegeta was right about Frieza, I wouldn't like to cross him) as he crossed his arms the ship flew faster towards Earth's Solar System…

Vegeta closed his eyes as darkness swept over him when he saw a figure in red approaching him from afar as it drew closer his hair started to stick up from the power of this being as he reached out to touch it, a golden aura surrounded it as its teal eyes looked into Vegeta's heart then it vanished into the total darkness leaving the prince alone.

He awoke with a start as his ship started to feel minor turbulence as an asteroid flew past, Nappa came onto the scouter as he talked to Vegeta "hey, Vegeta maybe we should land on that planet until this storm passes us?" Vegeta acknowledge and put the coordinates into his computer to land on the planet as his ship started to rock back and forth more violently now "Nappa? Nappa!" Nappa's voice came over into the ships speaker "Vegeta I think I'm going to Nappa's ship crashed into an asteroid as the ship crashed smashing the door in as it spun towards the planets gravitation pull that was extraordinary. As Vegeta's ship crashed it landed with a thud as it left an area of six hundred yards into the surface of the planet when Nappa spoke over the scouter "hey Vegeta it's pretty hard to walk on this planet" he gives a laugh as shouts and explosions could be heard then it was silent "Nappa? Huh?" Vegeta looked out his window as he took the size of the hole into perception (man that's pretty big) "Computer calculate the gravity pull of this planet!" (Peeps, and other computer noises) "The gravitational pull of this planet is sixty times normal" Vegeta smiled and opened the door to try and find out what happened to his partner as he flew into the air it pulled even greater at him (man I cant keep this up much longer) he fell down and crashed into the ground as he tried to pull himself up off of the ground (I hate this) he stood up to see six figures walking towards him with Nappa on one of their shoulders…

Radditz ship was just outside of earths Solar System when he awoke from his deep slumber as he sped past Jupiter; now the world will see a true warrior land on its surface, as his ship sped faster towards its destination…

Vegeta woke up with Nappa next to him as two ladies walked into the hospital wing looking startled as they ran out screaming when two big guys walked into the wing with a figure in sayian armor walking in behind them "so you are Prince Vegeta?" the man bowed as he looked over at Nappa "this must be your guard then? As well" he walked over to Nappa Vegeta stood up "who the fuck are you?" he clenched his fist at him which made the guy laugh as the two guards snickered to themselves "what you cant tell your own kind?" he twitched his tail which shocked Vegeta "so this is Fearnus?" the man shock his head no as he walked past Vegeta "these men will escort you to the training facility when your friend wakes up from his sleep" the guy waved his hand backwards towards Vegeta as the doors closed. It was about three hours later when Nappa awoke after the nurses injected a shot of some sort into their blood system the two guards came back and escorted the Prince and his Guard to the training Facility as the four sayian warriors entered the Facility the two guards turned around and started to attack Vegeta and Nappa as the computer took in their power levels of the two new sayians "Vegeta's power level is 24,000 while Nappa's is 10,000" the computer voice said as Brouim walked out of the computer room into a hall that was dimly lit (so Vegeta is almost as strong as me) he walked into another room where twelve other sayians sat about chatting and having fun when Brouim told them of Vegeta's presence and how strong he was…

Radditz was flying around trying to find Kakorat when his scouter picked up a power level of 400 somewhere to the south, he took off in that direction when another power level of 450 and moving fast appeared on his scouter "huh" he decided to check the 400 hundred first, as he flew over head he landed to see a figure of green and pink looking towards the sea when it turned around to face Radditz "who are you?" the figure asked as he started to prepare a ki blast "I am looking for my brother have you heard of him? His name is Kakorat" but before he finished the blast shot forth evaporating him. Radditz just laughed as he appeared in front of the guy and kneed him in the gut "you are pathetic" he turned on his heel as he clicked his scouter back on which Piccalo saw him do, Radditz flew off towards Kakorat's position in the north somewhere, as he flew faster Radditz decided to speed things up "LETS DO THIS!" a white aura appeared around him as everything sped up to sixty percent faster. (His speed increased from 50 to 90 mph)

Goku landed at Roshi's house when Bulma, Krillen and Roshi himself ran out of the house to greet their friend when they noticed Gohan hiding behind Goku's leg "Goku is that a kid?" Krillen asked while rubbing his baldhead as Bulma and Roshi looked over to see Gohan climbing Roshi's Turtle "so who is he?" Goku grinned as he spoke "his name is Gohan and he is my son" all three just stood there as they took the information that Goku had just said. Roshi walked over and smiled at Goku when they both felt a strong ki approaching fast "Gohan get behind me" Goku explained but as he finished a man floated down and grabbed Gohan by the tail making him powerless "do any of you know Kakorat?" Goku got into a defensive position as he shouted out "Let my son go!" Radditz laughed as he looked down at the boy "wait he has a tail? So you must be my brother!" Radditz gave a smirk as he looked over at Goku "you have one day to bring one hundred corpses to me or I will take your son away from this planet and kill all of you!" but as he finished Goku's fist struck the armor which barely cracked under the blow "fool" Radditz side kicked Goku to the stomach bringing the warrior down with one blow "please don't" Radditz elbowed Goku in the back as he fell to the ground again when he coughed up blood "see ya around brother" with those words Radditz flew off towards his spaceship…

Piccolo flew in the direction of Goku's power when it decreased dramatically from 450 to 25 as he flew even faster to see what was going on he noticed that it was only Goku's power level (which means that exactly) Piccolo felt two power levels heading west the alien guy and another small one. As he got to Roshi's Island Goku was just picking himself up off of the ground "so the great Goku fell!" Piccolo bellowed as he drifted down to his former enemy "I was wondering if we could team up?" Goku winced as he stood "okay besides he is to strong for me, Flying Nimbus!" as Goku and Piccolo flew off in the direction of Radditz's ship…


	6. Training Starts

Frieza was getting upset their was no word of Vegeta or his little guards as the three ships were dispatched to different warriors and the captain killed on site which disappointed Frieza because he wanted to kill the little bastard anyways, the Ginyu Force hasn't reported yet and Zarbon and Dodoria were searching the last outpost coordination's of all of the ships leaving…

Goku and Piccolo were flying pretty high up when they felt Radditz's power level coming closer and the dragon radar was peeping as Gohan's dragon ball showed up on the screen as the two flew off in the direction of the signal.

Radditz was becoming bored as he tried to make a connection with Vegeta or Nappa to tell him what was going on "hello? Nappa? Vegeta? You guys there?" the scouter started to go off as he finished the message (damn there is a power level of 700 around?) he turned around as it showed the boy peeing beside a tree as his power level fell again (man this thing must be broken?) as it started to go off again which read a power level of 1,000 coming his direction "man it must be broken, he turned around as he clicked the button again, he walked over to Gohan as the boy turned around to face him when he heard his stomach growl as did Radditz's "are you hungry nephew?" Radditz grinned as he pulled out two yellow sticks as he handed one out to Gohan as he ate the other one "this will make you get a full stomach I have more in my ship" as he finished the sentence the scouter started to go off "huh?" Goku and Piccolo landed next to the crater his ship left "give me back my son!" now why would I do that?" Radditz grinned as he stepped forward when Piccolo vanished and appeared next to him, "you got to be faster green man!" Radditz fazed out as he side kicked Piccolo in the arm breaking it with a snap Goku was taking his weighted clothes off, as he got ready to battle "okay lets tango" Radditz turned around as his scouter read 670 "what" Goku vanished as a fist made contact with Radditz's cheek Goku vanished again but was hit in the gut as he lost air to his lungs, Piccolo ripped his arm off and threw it at Radditz just to distract him for awhile for Goku to get his breath "what the F...Fuck?" but he couldn't finish as Goku did an upper cut to his gut smashing his armor "Kame…Ma…Ha…Ma…HAAA!" a blue wave evaporated Radditz as he grabbed Goku's head and started to punch him in the gut "you little Fucker!" as blood gushed out of Goku's mouth Piccolo kicked Radditz in the back as he let go of Goku (this is getting annoying) Radditz flew backwards "this is how you do it Double Sunday" two ki blast flew towards Goku as his uniform ripped and tore from the blast, Goku stood up to only have a fist punch him as he stood. Piccolo took his weighted clothes off too as he ran towards Radditz and Goku. Radditz was to busy with Goku to notice him, as Piccolo shot a ki blast smoking Radditz in the face irritating him "so the green man wants to play!" Radditz spun around as Goku grabbed his shoulders pinning him down as Piccolo flew in punching and kicking Radditz in the gut, chest, arms and breaking a leg. "So you like this" but as Goku held on Radditz turned around so Goku's back faced Piccolo although through his last punch which pierced Goku in the back killing him slowly "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" Goku screamed as blood gushed out and started to ooze onto the ground Piccolo stepped back leaving a bewildered Radditz when his scouter started to go off Gohan cried and ran over to his father "daddy!" Goku just smiled as his son hugged him and tried to help him up "Gohan protect your mother" Radditz walked over and kicked Gohan who barely moved "you killed my Daddy!" Gohan's power level skyrocketed from 23 to 6,987 as he flew after Radditz and punched him in the face and shot a ki blast into his chest leaving him wounded on the ground "so the brat has some strengths" Piccolo walked over and stepped on Radditz chest "I'm not as weak as Goku in the heart!" he pointed to fingers at Radditz as a ki blast formed on his fingers "what 2,000 no way!" the blast smashed into his chest breaking it and severely injuring him. Piccolo turned around and picked up Gohan as he flew off in the direction of the great desert…

Vegeta walked into the corridor as Nappa followed in after him, he picked up the scouter as it blinked "a message from Radditz?" Nappa grunted as the message played

_Prince Vegeta there are two strong fighters on this planet but what amazes me is Kakorats boy he has a power level of 700 and is only five years old, well I guess I will talk to you later… what the fuck?……………………………_

Vegeta pushed the button "hum" he strolled over to Nappa, as he stood up straighter "prepare our ship Nappa, I am going to take a shower first" as he turned on his heel he left the room and ran into Brouim who was walking down the corridor to the training rooms with his two guards "I see you have grown quite strong Vegeta and so has your guard" he gave a smirk as he bowed and continued onto the hall (something is up?) as he approached the showers their could be laughter and moans coming from inside, Vegeta walked in as everyone turned around to see the prince looking pretty sweaty "hey" as the others said hi and bowed before him when two girls came out of the shower and started to kiss one another as the crowd started up again, Vegeta got into the shower as the warm water hit his body (what happened Radditz?) he finished as Nappa waited in his own towel the two girls now had all five sayians on them while Vegeta smirked as he but his old armor on and walked out of the shower room to hear more moans and sounds then when he entered it before "Nappa is my ship ready or not?" Nappa nodded yes as he spoke "it should be ready in a couple of minutes" as the two lone sayians walked down the dark corridor to the space dock they talked of what happened to Radditz when they got a transmission on their scouter…

(_Krillen:_ _Do you think he is dead? ……… Bulma: I don't know Krillen? …………Well at least we can wish Goku back to life with the Dragon Balls but wait he's moving! Radditz: he... Help Me!)_

Vegeta looked over at Nappa as he gave an evil smirk "the dragon balls" Nappa knew that smile when he saw it the prince had something in plan "lets go Nappa!" the two sayians left the planet to see what actually happened to Radditz and what the hell was going on at Earth…

Radditz raised his hand as a ki ball formed in his palm as he shot Krillen who may have posed a threat to his escape as he slowly got up on his knees again as he pulled out his remote control for his ship "come on 58769" the ship slowly flew over to Radditz as the door opened up "you people are going to regret this!" he crawled in the ship as the door shut and it took off into space…

Goku opened his eyes as he looked up to see a big desk "what the hell? Where am I?" as he walked forward a big voice echoed from above the desk "you must be um… Goku!" a big red face appeared when the wind blew past "yes he is King Yemma Goku turned around to see Kami standing next to him "ooh Kami I see you have come to see me" King Yemma gave a grin but Kami didn't stern "no I have come to ask that Goku be trained by King Kai…


	7. a little fun

It was about two hours later when Goku started his journey along snake way as he ran about sixty mph. (man this is long) he just kept on running towards Kai's planet…

Radditz was barely holding on as his oxygen tank covered his mouth as his pod filled up with water to heal his wounds. (Damn you Kakorat and Green man) his ship flew off towards the direction of the closes outpost in the four solar system as he fell asleep in his pod as stars and planets flew by "Radditz you will arrive in six weeks to the outpost" the computer voice spoke as it was quiet again in the ship as it drifted towards its destination…

Piccolo was having a hell of a time with this brat he left him out in the wild for two weeks already and was proving to be quite impressive (maybe we should go to the time of spirit and time to train) he crossed his legs as he pondered his problem when he felt a wave some distance away with a huge power level "Shit, GOHAN!" he flew off in the direction of his young counterpart when he saw Gohan attacking a dinosaur as it tried fleeing but to no avail. Piccolo appeared behind Gohan grabbing him by the collar "you are coming with me!" he took off into the sky heading for the lookout when he sensed four other ki's coming from that direction as he flew higher up when Gohan looked down "ooh man" Piccolo smiled as he landed on a small area next to Tien and Yamcha who were fighting one another as sweat dripped down off of their chests and arms "wolf fang fi.." he didn't finish when he saw Piccolo strolling with Gohan behind him "follow me kid" Piccolo turned on his heel to make sure Gohan was following when he felt a bump on his legs as Gohan looked up rubbing his head "Mr. Piccolo why did you stop?" but as he finished another figure walked out of the shadows looking exactly like Piccolo but he was way to old to be him, Gohan smiled as he saw them together "is he your father Piccolo?" but he was cut short as Piccolo whispered something under his breath (I'm not here to talk old man, but here to train in the room of Spirit and Time with him) he looked down at Gohan as everyone surrounded him talking amongst themselves "okay Piccolo but you only have one day in their then come out!" Piccolo smiled as he walked over to Gohan "hey, Mr. Piccolo look at this" he held up a picture of Goku smiling while rubbing his head "lets go Kid!" so Piccolo took Gohan under his wing to train in the room of Spirit and Time for the most onslaught that earth has ever endured…

Vegeta was getting pretty bored just sitting and eating these crappy sticks when he got a transmission from Nappa "hey Vegeta maybe we should land somewhere and have some fun?" so the two sayians stopped their pods to stretch their legs when Vegeta shot his arms forward as he let his power level rise "Watch this Nappa!" his arms started to bulge as sparks and white aura flames licked around his body as Nappa's scouter started to go off "hey Vegeta your at 28,000 right now" Vegeta gave a smirk as he started to shout "now the grand finale! GALIC GUN!" a ki blast shot forth-making contact with a planet when flames and cracks appeared out of nowhere destroying it. Nappa started to laugh as he shouted out loud "40,000 not bad Vegeta but watch this!" he just stood their when electricity shot out across his arms and legs increasing his muscle mass "23,000" not bad Nappa" he gave a laugh as a ki ball formed on his fingers "take this!" he threw it at a moon of some sort when it exploded only destroying half of it when Vegeta pointed two fingers at it when it totally dispersed from site…

Goku was almost there when he noticed the tail and no planet "what the hell?" he stopped when he looked up to see a really small planet, he took off flying high when a gravitational pull started to suck him into the surface of the planet when a monkey ran out of a nearby tree smoking Goku in the back as he looked up to see the monkey "so you must be King Kai?" The monkey started to run around the area as Goku followed it when his gut started to grumble from the hunger when he fell down rubbing it "ooh my gut" he started to roll over when a man in a black coat with Kai written on it looked down at him "watch you doing?" Goku stood up as he talked to King Kai of how he got there and that the sayians were coming to earth…

So Goku trained under King Kai while his power increased from 2,000 to 20,000 as he learned the Kao Ken, and the Spirit Bomb techniques now it was time for the greatest showdown of all time to start as Vegeta's and Nappa's ships flew towards earth's greatest hero's yet…


	8. True Power of the Sayian

King Kai watched as Goku ran even faster catching Bubbles in under thirty seconds and hitting Gregory in twenty seconds (my he is pretty fast but lets see) "Goku please come here" Goku looked over as he grabbed Gregory and carried him over to King Kai who was standing next to his picnic table having tea with rice cakes. "Wow, rice cakes!" Goku swapped six of them and popped them into his mouth while King Kai stared in awe "umm Goku I would like to test you one more time! With weights on" Goku looked puzzled "why King Kai I am pretty strong already and besides I finished everything you taught me" Goku looked at the cakes one more time when Bubbles grabbed the tray and started to walk back to the house when Goku fazed out and appeared again with another six rice cakes in each hand "man these are so good" King Kai grew furious at Goku as he ate the cakes "lets see how you do with these!" Kai throw his hands out, as weights appeared on Goku's legs and arms as the cakes fell to the ground "no, come on!" Goku squatted down and started to pick them up again when Kai threw out his arms again making the weights heaver "jeez man" Goku put a serious face on as he asked "how strong are they King Kai" Kai moved back a little as he antennas twitched "one of them is as strong as you and the other one doubles you" Goku looked shock "lets do this!" Goku sprung into the air as the weights drifted him down put not slowing his movements (gosh that is 10,000Ibs) Goku fazed in and out as he kicked, punched and blocked his shadow as Kai added more weight every time. Later that day Gohan and Piccolo walked out of the Spirit and Time as sweat dropped off of their training clothes and both exhaling continues until Yajorobi brought two senzu beans over to them "here you go again "by the way Koran only has twelve left" as they swallowed they regained strength and started to breath normally again as they both stood up "Piccolo can I have a new uniform please?" Gohan asked as he lifted his arms up into the air "sure thing kid" as the two warriors left the lookout to train in the mountains for a little more strength…

Krillen, Tien, and Yamcha were all training when they felt a presence of a huge power level, as the clouds grew dark and lightning cracked across the sky "Shenron has been summoned" all three warriors raced to the dragon balls as the great dragon appeared out of the clouds…

Goku was surrounded by light as his halo vanished and the weights dropped to the ground "man what's happening?" he was gone in a flash as King Kai laughed aloud as Bubbles and Gregory frowned that their new friend left…

Radditz landed at the outpost two weeks ago as he awoke inside a healing chamber when Zarbon and Dodoria smiled through the glass at the sayian still being healed Radditz closed his eyes again as the water started to drain out as the warm liquid went to the bottom of the pod when the door flung open and two pairs of hand grabbed him as they lifted his body out "my look what the cat dragged in Dodoria" Zarbon punched Radditz in the gut as he coughed aloud, the doctors and technicians scuttled out of the room as Frieza's henchmen took their toll on the tall sayian "one more time in the pod Radditz then we will kill you unless you tell us were Vegeta and his little body guard Nappa went!" Radditz grinned as a ki blast formed in his hand "you know a sayian gets stronger every time he is defeated and just guess what my strength is now!" Zarbon's and Dodoria's scouter started to go off as the number went from 2,000 to 34,000 surpassing both of the henchmen's power which made both of them angry when Radditz shot the ball right at Zarbon's face who ducked as it soared past exploding the wall and causing dust and rock scattering across the room. Radditz brought his elbows up and smashed the hold that Zarbon had pushing him away as he ran for the door towards the space deck when a hand reached out and grabbed him he spun around to see Captain Ginyu smiling at him when a fist punched him causing him to lose his breath and go into unconsciousness…

Vegeta was awoken as his ship started to rock back and forth when earth's surface came into view outside of his window "Nappa get ready!" the two ships crashed into the landscape causing a fifty foot crater in its layers, as the door flung open Vegeta walked out and Nappa started to stretch his sore limbs when their scouters started to go off "huh? There is only six power levels' coming! One is 5,000 while the others are under 2,000 each" (this could be fun) as Nappa and Vegeta took to the air to get out of their craters when a figure appeared out of nowhere "Get off this Planet or else!" Goku's hair drafted in the air as he stood even straighter Piccolo, Gohan, Tien, Krillen, and Yamcha landed a couple minutes later as they landed behind Goku "so you must be Kakorat?" Vegeta gave a smirk as he pointed to fingers at Goku when a blue light emitted around them "I sent your brother here to ask you to join us but I guess he failed and fled" Nappa started to laugh when Goku appeared behind them without them even seeing "I told you leave or else" Nappa spun around to see only the air as Goku appeared next to Vegeta as he looked into his eyes as he saw hate, anger, and frustration with something darker inside, Vegeta on the other hand saw, action, love, kindness, and seriousness like anything is possible as he stared into Kakorat's dark eyes. Goku smiled then fazed out again to appear next to Piccolo and Gohan with his back turned towards the two sayians "Piccolo these two are really strong we need to show them how strong we actually are got it?" Piccolo nodded as he and the others started to power up both Vegeta and Nappa grinned as their scouters started to shoot up. Piccolo went from 2,000 to 16,000 as his muscles bulged out and went back to normal while Yamcha stopped at 6,519 as he breathed heavily as he regained his balance both Krillen and Tien were almost matched at 8,000 but Tien had the upper hand and Gohan's power soared beyond anyone's power which stopped at 19,535 and Goku just smiled while he still had his power level at 5,000 both Vegeta and Nappa laughed at their pathetic power level as Nappa got into his charged up position "this is true power!" his power level went from 20,000 to 25,879 as his muscles bulged even farther then before when Piccolo charged forward elbowing him in the gut as drool slipped out as Nappa regained his stance Krillen and the others charged as well but not towards Nappa but towards Vegeta who gave a smirk when Gohan changed direction and flew over to help Piccolo with Nappa. Vegeta saw Gohan's tail whipping the air, as he got madder. The warriors raced after the now backing Vegeta Goku was stretching and warming up as he got ready to duel as Krillen, Yamcha, and Tien kicked, punched and fazed out trying to hit Vegeta but seemed to fast for them. Gohan and Piccolo weren't doing that bad either as they kicked, shot ki blasts and punched Nappa who only had half his armor still intact as he took the onslaught from the two warriors who grinned at each other before charging again at the General…

Vegeta was having quite a blast when Yamcha's fist actually made contact with his face causing no real pain but startling the Prince he stopped in mid air as a white Aura surrounded his very being rising his speed and strength (almost like the Kai O Ken attack but less effective) Krillen and Tien flew back as they crossed their arms making three of themselves while Yamcha prepared a Kamehamaha wave in his hands as he let it go which Vegeta dodged with ease as he flew up when Tien's and Krillen's clones attacked him Yamcha got another blast ready when Nappa flew into his back breaking four ribs and then grabbed his head as he spun him around and shot him towards the ground with all his might, Goku appeared out of nowhere catching Yamcha as he drifted back to the ground giving Yamcha a senzu bean to heal his bones "stay down here and look hurt" Nappa didn't see Piccolo or Gohan charge up their Masenko waves as they raced towards the Sayians back. But as soon as they came close Nappa's scouter beeped as he spun around blocking both blasts as they incinerated his body, as soon as the smoke and shock waves died out Nappa was on the ground knocked out from the powerful warriors still hovering in the air Piccolo smiled as Gohan shouted aloud with joy, Vegeta was having some trouble with Tien and Krillen and their little helpers as he dodged and moved side to side blocking and striking them he started to get mad as he formed a ki blast in his hand "take this!" he threw it into the middle and vanished out of sight as the blast exploded killing Tien and severely injuring Krillen who was almost dead as his wounds and blood dripped out of his mouth with bruises over his face…

Goku was still looking on as Piccolo and Gohan flew over to help Krillen now that Tien was dead but Yamcha shot off in that direction to help out Krillen as he dragged himself out of the battle area both warriors were about to make it when Vegeta fazed in punching through Yamcha's gut as blood and organs shot onto the ground "NO!" Goku's anger rose as he vanished and grabbed Krillen before Vegeta's kick finished him off "what the?" but Vegeta didn't finish as two Masenkos hit the ground in front of him smashing rocks and dirt into the air. "take this Krillen" Goku handed his wounded friend a senzu bean as it fully healed his wounds and the blood stopped, Vegeta was getting madder as he let himself go to ½ power as he flew up towards Gohan who froze as he sensed the power coming towards him "Man that is huge" Piccolo fazed in front of Vegeta with a blast on the tip of his fingers "Special Beam Cannon!" it shot forth as it made contact with Vegeta who tried desperately to reverse the beam as it ate away at his own power. Goku rose into the air as he told Gohan to take Krillen and retreat towards Master Roshi's house, as Vegeta finally reversed the blast as he shot a Gallic gun beam after it as it evaporated Piccolo leaving only trails of what remained of his clothes (all around the world the Dragon Balls turned to stone) Gohan turned around to see Piccolo look right at him smiling… Gohan's anger rose as his fists and muscles started to bulge out as he shouted with grief, anger, and hatred towards the sayian who killed his friend, teacher, and comrade as his power shot from 19,658 to 31,753 as he shot towards Vegeta with lightning speed and reflexes as he dodged, kicked, punched and shot ki blasts at Vegeta who looked stunned that a kid was almost ½ as strong as him Gohan's power started to decrease as he kept on punching and kicking when Vegeta spun around doing a spin side kick when Goku's hand grabbed it and flung him twenty yards in the opposite direction as he grabbed Gohan's hand and took off in the direction of Krillen who was staring in awe as how fast Goku was moving in a matter of seconds he was next to Krillen with Gohan by his side as Vegeta just stood in the air with a look of shock on his face "Gohan and Krillen get out of here!" Goku turned around as he glared daggers at Vegeta who froze as he looked around for any advantage that he might get against Kakorat he pondered to himself (why is Kakorat so strong Radditz killed him easily but here he is at 5,000 and he thinks he can take me out!) Vegeta grew enraged as he thought to himself "KAKORAT! You think you can defeat the Prince of all Sayians?" he started to laugh to himself as he let his true full power rise around him "I have lived a life of fighting and no 3rd class warrior is going to beat me" as his muscles bulged out as his white aura turned to purple. Goku just gave a smirk as he moved his feet as he too raised his power level as the wind whirled around him as his aura turned from red to blue as the two powers clashed into each other…

Krillen and Gohan started in towards Roshi's when they felt the presence of Vegeta and Goku as they flew even faster away from the battle when Gohan felt something wrong going on his father was losing not to one but two powers as they slaughtered the earth sayian as the two lonely earth defenders raced back to help…

Vegeta's power level was at 71,509 as he punched Kakorat in the gut causing him to spit up saliva as his muscles fought against the blows with Nappa holding him behind his head "Hey Kakorat you like this!" Nappa gave a laugh as he slammed his knee into Kakorat's back breaking six ribs as he flew towards the ground letting Goku go at the last second smashing into the earth as he left a crater of six feet into the ground. Vegeta seizing the opportunity started to charge his Gallic beam once more to finish off Kakorat "See you in the next life KAKORAT!" the beam left the hands of Vegeta as it raced towards the wounded Goku as he stood up to encounter the blow as it shredded his Gi and enveloped his body as he felt his arms breaking and his legs as he screamed aloud, both Vegeta and Nappa started to laugh when they saw Goku still moving on the ground grabbing something from his waist as he popped a bean of some sort into his mouth as he stood up without a scratch on him laughing "My turn! KAO O KEN TIMES 25!" his muscles bulged out as Vegeta's scouter read 80,000 even before it blew up and still rising Nappa started to rise his power as did Vegeta when Goku fazed in punching Nappa in the gut breaking eight ribs and snapping an arm as the General fell to the ground crippled to help Vegeta started to clap as he saw Goku stare at him with anger in his eyes "nice job Kakorat but you got to do better then tha." He didn't finish as Goku's fist made contact with his face as he punched and kicked at Vegeta in the air as he tried to regain his posture as fist and kicks swept left to right and top to bottom as he blocked only half of them when a blast hit him in the back confusing the Prince as he spun around to see the brat and the bald man grinning when Goku fazed right in front of his face "having fun Kakorat!" Vegeta flew backwards turning up right this time as his aura surrounded him "Speed Burst times 6!" Vegeta's muscles went down as he charged Goku with a side kick making contact with Goku's stomach and flipping over him making a hammer fist as he brought it down but he couldn't finish when Goku just vanished and appeared next to Vegeta's face still smiling "you are pretty good but not that good" Vegeta was struck not in the body but his honor a 3rd class was out powering and throwing techniques more powerful then him and he still didn't have a scratch on him they looked at each other for awhile when Vegeta and Goku vanished punching, kicking, and shooting ki blast at one another from different positions as they collided smashing rock and wind in their very presence as they seeked out who was the strongest sayian out of them when Vegeta got the upper hand…

Radditz awoke in a dark chamber when a foot smashed into his face breaking his nose "so the monkey as awoken at last! I have healed you twelve times now Radditz and I'm getting bored with you so tell me now or I will totally kill you where did Prince Vegeta and Nappa go?" Radditz mind raced when he remembered the green man he was namekian "sire they went to Namek" Radditz bowed as he awaited Frieza's decision when he felt a kick to his face breaking his collar bone as a ki blast shot through him as blackness evaded his senses once more. He awoke in a chamber, as two doctors looked in at him "Frieza will have you killed if he knew about this!" the one not speaking looked over "if he knew, he left for Namek two hours ago this man was about killed. By the way check to see what his power level is?" as the two doctors left the room another one ran in with papers in his hand "his power level is 200,000!" he ran throw the room when the glass broke and Radditz walked out with a big grin on his face killing the doctor and heading towards the space dock…


End file.
